Mercenaries/Session 3F
20:00 <~abudhabi> GENTLEMEN. 20:00 -!- Nuramor Nuramor@Nightstar-ppb994.dip0.t-ipconnect.de has joined #Traveller 20:00 <~abudhabi> You're not late! 20:00 < Nuramor> jup 20:00 < Nuramor> our boss let us out on time today, which gave me enough time to pack and not be late 20:01 <~abudhabi> Welp, you arrive accurately at wherever it was that you were going. 20:02 <~abudhabi> Where *were* you going? 20:02 -!- Remmon_ is now known as Arthur 20:02 -!- Nuramor is now known as Lucas 20:03 < Arthur> Rio, Whenge, Nerewhon, Ruby 20:05 <~abudhabi> I'm going to utilize a new and frightening tool for this trip: FAST TRAVEL. 20:06 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Roll your power diversion check. 20:07 < Lucas> !2d6+2+1+2 :Jumping 20:07 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Jumping": (6+3)+2+1+2. Total: 14. 20:08 <~abudhabi> !roll 8*0.6 20:08 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "8*0.6": 8*0.6. Total: 4.8. 20:09 <~abudhabi> Thanks to your engineer's high skill and diligence, you manage to make the five-jump trip in five weeks total. That's still four weeks worth of training time, because the rest is operations. Assume that you've made exactly as much money as it cost to maintain the ship for that long. 20:10 <~abudhabi> You arrive at wherever you wish, in the Ruby system. 20:10 < Arthur> At the primary, starport. We need some proper maintenance. 20:11 <~abudhabi> Lucas: http://deathcookie.wikia.com/wiki/Mercenaries/Session_3E 20:12 <~abudhabi> You are briefly hassled by traffic control and the picket, for looking exactly like a Zhodani ship, but you're allowed to dock after you wave some credentials. 20:13 <~abudhabi> Just maintenance? 20:13 <&Vittorio> ((pay the crew as well i guess - life support etc)) 20:14 <~abudhabi> Dogen approaches Arthur. "The crew are suffering severe cabin fever." 20:14 <~abudhabi> "They are beginning to approximate the mental state of a certain Marine." 20:14 < Arthur> "We need to stop here for maintenance. Sounds like a fine time to give them a week or two off." 20:15 <~abudhabi> "An excellent idea, Captain." 20:15 < Arthur> @Vittorio, can you arrange a nice bonus for our crew to make up for the conditions these past few weeks? And a combat bonus, we did get shot at after all.@ 20:16 <&Vittorio> @can do, doubles all round this month then@ 20:17 < Arthur> Collada? 20:19 * Arthur goes to let the hirees know they've got the week off. 20:21 <~abudhabi> Arthur: They almost run out of the ship. 20:24 * Arthur is not that surprised. 20:25 < Lucas> "Week off after double pay will do that." 20:26 < Arthur> "So. How many of them do you think will come back on their own, how many will we need to bail out of jail because they got too drunk and how many will disappear?" 20:26 <&Vittorio> "does it matter?" 20:26 < Arthur> "The last category does, it means we have to find new gunners again." 20:27 <&Vittorio> "yeh, but it hopefully would also mean better gunners - performance in our last engagement was not encouraging" 20:27 < Arthur> "Indeed. Think you could look around, see if there's any more competent gunners still available here?" 20:28 <&Vittorio> "we'll see, if they all do come back we're going to have to work on training them up - and before doing any work I'd rather see if they turn back up - arranging interviews during my shore leave would be boring as hell - so I'm off to the bar" 20:30 < Lucas> "Wait for me!" 20:30 < Arthur> "Keep an eye on Luffy will you?" 20:30 * Vittorio will wait for a moment then head on out to the town 20:31 <&Vittorio> "no promises" 20:34 <~abudhabi> Luffy: You going out too? 20:34 * Arthur will stay here to keep an eye on the ship. 20:35 * Luffy is going to find a bar, and get slightly drunk. 20:36 <~abudhabi> Y'all barflies can roll End + Carouse! 20:36 <&Luffy> !2d6+1+1 20:36 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "2d6+1+1": (4+5)+1+1. Total: 11. 20:36 <&Vittorio> !2d6+1 : Drinkies! 20:36 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Drinkies!": (4+6)+1. Total: 11. 20:37 <~abudhabi> Lucas? 20:40 < Lucas> !2d6-3 20:40 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "2d6-3": (1+2)-3. Total: 0. 20:41 <~abudhabi> The next day, Luffy and Vittorio carry a comatose Lucas onboard. 20:41 < Arthur> "Well. That's an unusual sight." 20:42 <&Vittorio> "you didn't see him last night, quote 'I'm just as good a dancer of any of those girls' endquote" 20:43 < Arthur> "Please tell me you got a recording of that." 20:43 <&Vittorio> "no, afraid not - thank god" 20:43 < Arthur> "Anyways, I was more refering to the state Luffy's in." 20:43 <&Vittorio> "Wouln't want to watch it again, we were in a strip club" 20:44 < Arthur> "Upright, coherent and without any law enforcement officials escorting him." 20:46 <~abudhabi> You're staying here for how long? 20:47 <&Vittorio> ((1 week minimum for maintenance? maybe 2 weeks for proper crew rest?)) 20:47 <~abudhabi> OK. 20:49 <~abudhabi> One week later, you've received a text message from Mr Artis-Dezal. It's a notice of termination of employment, effective immediately. 20:49 <~abudhabi> One of your other crew, Mr Cotte, has not been in evidence for a week. 20:49 <~abudhabi> The only one who came back so far is Mr Reeders. 20:51 <&Vittorio> ((I'll check with the police incase he's been put into the tank?)) 20:52 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: Roll Int+Investigate. 20:53 * Arthur will check in with the scouts/navy to see if they have anything to report. 20:53 <&Vittorio> !2d6: Int Investigate 20:53 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Int Investigate": (4+1). Total: 5. 20:54 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Nothing much. This place is pretty far out from events. 20:54 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: He's not in police custody, you learn. 20:57 <~abudhabi> What do? 20:57 <&Vittorio> ((can i find out where he was drinking and try and track him down?)) 20:58 <~abudhabi> Int+Investigate-2. 20:58 <&Vittorio> !2d6-2: Int Investigate 20:58 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Int Investigate": (3+5)-2. Total: 6. 20:58 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: You can't find anything. Trail's cold. 20:59 < Arthur> "Vittorio, cops had anything on our missing crewmember?" 20:59 <&Vittorio> @Can't find any info about the guy we've not heard from - tried tracking down the bar I last saw him in and he went elsewhere and no one seems to know where@ 21:00 < Arthur> @I'll have a look. You see if you can rattle up a replacement or two.@ 21:00 * Vittorio is going to go do some recruiting then 21:00 * Arthur goes to file a missing persons report at the police station and see if they haven't met mister Cotte. Failing that, time to investigate around town. 21:00 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: Roll it. 21:00 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Done. 21:01 <~abudhabi> Then roll Int+Investigate. 21:01 < Arthur> !2d6+4: IntInvestigate 21:01 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "IntInvestigate": (6+3)+4. Total: 13. 21:01 <&Vittorio> ((what was the recruitmen roll again?)) 21:02 <&Vittorio> !2d6+2+1 : Recruitment 21:02 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Recruitment": (3+1)+2+1. Total: 7. 21:04 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: You waste a lot of time. This place, as many, has been ransacked for able spacemen by the military. 21:04 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6 21:04 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (3). Total: 3. 21:04 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6 21:04 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (2). Total: 2. 21:06 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You manage to talk a traffic clerk to take a look at shipping information. Cotte has purchased a middle passage to Jewell. 21:07 <~abudhabi> (This all takes you three days.) 21:08 * Arthur makes sure to let the cops know his missing person's probably on Jewell and to send a message that a way to confirm he actually arrived there. And a message to some friendly BuZho folks informing them they may want to arrange a debriefing for mister Cotte. 21:08 < Arthur> The latter may need a hand from Dogen. I'm lacking in contacts in BuZho. 21:09 <~abudhabi> Dogen conveys your message. 21:11 < Arthur> After that, I believe we're ready to leave as soon as Vittorio concludes recruitment's not going to happen 21:11 * Vittorio concludes recruitment is not going to happen 21:12 <&Vittorio> "I've not been able to find anyone I'd hire even if i was desperate" 21:12 < Arthur> "Better luck next time." 21:13 <~abudhabi> (Like, on a planet with more than five digits population.) 21:17 <~abudhabi> Please state your route for the log. 21:17 < Arthur> "What do you think of Arden? Dealing with the government might take some work, but there's a billion people, no navy infrastructure and very restrictive laws." 21:18 <&Vittorio> "quite likely to find those looking for adventure... worth a try" 21:18 < Arthur> Emerald, Gougeste, Arden (RECRUITING), Edinia, Quare, 21:19 < Arthur> Thanber, Retinae (RECRUITING). 21:19 <~abudhabi> Why not Lysen, Utoland, Arden? It avoids the amber class. 21:20 < Arthur> That works too 21:20 <~abudhabi> Because I'm not letting you fast travel through ambers and reds. :V 21:21 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Roll your engineering! 21:21 < Lucas> !2d6+2+1+2 :Jumping 21:21 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Jumping": (2+1)+2+1+2. Total: 8. 21:23 <~abudhabi> You suffer some annoying inaccurate jumps. You arrive in six weeks. (Three weeks training time.) No net fuel/maintenance costs, as before. 21:23 <~abudhabi> Welcome to Arden! Home of a billion people, living under a popular aristocratic regime. 21:24 <&Vittorio> (any mods to recruitment roll?) 21:24 <~abudhabi> +3. 21:24 * Arthur goes to try and smooth things over with the local government. 21:24 <&Vittorio> !2d6+2+1+3: Int Recruitment +3 21:24 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Int Recruitment +3": (6+3)+2+1+3. Total: 15. 21:24 < Arthur> And since we're here for at least a week of recruitment, maintenance time! 21:24 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Roll Int/Soc+ Admin. 21:24 < Arthur> !2d6+3: IntAdmin 21:24 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "IntAdmin": (2+3)+3. Total: 8. 21:25 <~abudhabi> Arthur laboriously deals with the rigid regulations on civilian movement. 21:25 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: From among about a hundred recruits, you find about seven potentially good ones. What are you looking for? 21:26 <&Vittorio> 2 gunners 21:30 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: You pick the two best ones. They both appear to know that they're good, and want higher than standard wages. 21:30 <&Vittorio> ((ok so 4000 each?)) 21:31 <~abudhabi> This is acceptable. 21:32 <&Vittorio> ((then the pact - including several harsh non disclosure agreements- is sealed)) 21:33 <&Vittorio> ((any names?)) 21:33 <~abudhabi> Right-o. You get Sir Scarly Yougher and Mr Gery Reenand. 21:34 < Arthur> Excellent! 21:37 <~abudhabi> Edinina next? 21:37 < Arthur> Yup 21:37 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Roll the diversion. This is a normal jump. 21:37 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Where are you aiming the jump? 21:37 < Arthur> The gas giant 21:37 < Lucas> !2d6+2+1+2 :Normal Jump 21:37 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Normal Jump": (3+3)+2+1+2. Total: 11. 21:38 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3 21:38 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3": (5+4)+3. Total: 12. 21:38 * Arthur will take the precautions of treating this as a hot jump. Gunners at the ready when we come out. 21:39 <~abudhabi> You arrive at the barely inhabited system of Edinina, at its lone gas giant. You're also near the main world, seeing as it's a moon of this giant. 21:39 <~abudhabi> PROXIMITY ALERT! 21:40 < Arthur> !2d6+3: Oh crap sensors? 21:40 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Oh crap sensors?": (3+2)+3. Total: 8. 21:40 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Planetoid dead ahead! 21:40 < Arthur> Vittorio, are you up on the bridge? 21:40 <~abudhabi> (Moonoid?) 21:40 <&Vittorio> ((lets say yes)) 21:40 <&Vittorio> "~&!@" 21:41 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: DexPilot at -2! 21:41 * Arthur sounds the collision alarm, just in case. 21:41 <&Vittorio> !2d6+3+2-2 : Dex Pilot -2 21:41 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Dex Pilot -2": (2+4)+3+2-2. Total: 9. 21:42 <~abudhabi> Vittorio narrowly dodges the incoming rock chunk! 21:42 <~abudhabi> Scarly: @Yee-haw!@ 21:43 < Arthur> @Bloody navigational hazards. We're all right folks.@ 21:43 <&Vittorio> @The hell was that?@ 21:44 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @Probably a satellite.@ 21:44 < Arthur> @Just small enough to not kick us out early. Too damned big to hit.@ 21:44 <&Vittorio> @I thought astrogation was supposed to mean we don't appear anywhere near sattelites or their orbits?@ 21:45 < Arthur> @Sure, if the maps are complete and nobody's been fucking with orbits.@ 21:46 * Arthur makes sure to map the planetoid's orbit so he can report it. 21:46 <&Vittorio> @who fucks with orbits?@ 21:46 < Arthur> @Nature, pirates, idiots.@ 21:46 < Lucas> @Junction II? Speaking from experience?@ 21:46 < Arthur> @Yeah, but I'm not expecting it here.@ 21:48 < Arthur> "Let's get us gassed up and out of here." 21:49 <&Vittorio> ((refined available here?)) 21:50 * Vittorio will refuel from the gas giant 21:50 <~abudhabi> Done! 21:52 <~abudhabi> Route? 21:53 < Arthur> Quare, Thanber, Retinae, Bael, Foreven 3217, Foreven 3018 21:54 < Arthur> We'll want to do maintenance at Thanber. 21:54 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Roll engineerings! 21:54 < Lucas> !2d6+2+1+2 :Jumping 21:54 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Jumping": (4+5)+2+1+2. Total: 14. 21:54 <~abudhabi> !roll 6*0.7 21:54 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "6*0.7": 6*0.7. Total: 4.2. 21:55 <~abudhabi> Takes you four weeks to get to Retinae. What are you aiming at here? 21:55 < Arthur> We already got the recruits we needed, so we just need fuel. 21:57 < Arthur> Not sure where the research station is here. It might be a decent choice. 21:58 <~abudhabi> The research station's whereabouts aren't listed on the map. 21:58 <~abudhabi> You can aim for the main world. 21:59 <~abudhabi> You arrive at Retinea. 22:00 <~abudhabi> Even from the 100d limit, you get radiation warnings. 22:00 <~abudhabi> There is an Imperial orbital station in evidence, in very high orbit. 22:01 <~abudhabi> Do you wish to, perhaps, land on the planet at the indicated landing beacon? 22:02 < Arthur> Let's start at the orbital station. They probably have fuel. 22:02 <~abudhabi> They probably do. You get permission to dock, as a vaguely Imperial vessel. 22:04 < Arthur> Excellent. I'll let Vittorio handle the fuel matter. 22:05 * Vittorio is landed with sorting out the fuel - and start trying to buy it from the station 22:05 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: They tell you that they're not a starport. Double price for refined. 22:06 * Vittorio will buy 22:07 <~abudhabi> Done! 22:09 * Vittorio will return to the ship having purchase fuel 22:09 <&Vittorio> @sorted that out, will be ready to go soon@ 22:10 <~abudhabi> Dogen updates Arthur on crew: They're feeling a bit bored, what with the lack of fighting pirates or Zhodani, but not mutinuous. 22:10 < Arthur> Well, fighting Zhodani might just happen in the next few weeks... 22:12 <~abudhabi> Bael, 3217, 3018? 22:12 < Arthur> Yes 22:13 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Roll 'em! 22:13 < Lucas> !2d6+2+1+2 :Rollin' 22:13 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Rollin'": (6+5)+2+1+2. Total: 16. 22:14 <~abudhabi> !roll 6*0.6 22:14 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "6*0.6": 6*0.6. Total: 3.6. 22:14 <~abudhabi> Takes four weeks! (Three weeks training.) 22:15 <~abudhabi> You arrive, once again, in the system you never even bothered to learn the name of, IIRC. :V 22:15 <~abudhabi> This time at the gas giant with the extra orbiter. 22:15 <~abudhabi> (Ulmo.) 22:16 <~abudhabi> (The other system is Mersu.) 22:17 * Arthur finds Junction so we can go fly over there. 22:18 <~abudhabi> You put-put to Junction. It's still there. The starport isn't. 22:18 <~abudhabi> *highport 22:20 < Arthur> Well that's silly. Why would it get rid of a perfectly serviceable high port? 22:20 <&Vittorio> "Want me to try hailing the planet?" 22:20 < Arthur> "Finished reading Comms 101?" 22:20 <&Vittorio> "yes" 22:21 <&Vittorio> !2d6+2 : Edu + Comms 22:21 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Edu + Comms": (4+6)+2. Total: 12. 22:22 <~abudhabi> JunctionII: @Well, humans?@ 22:22 <&Vittorio> @We have an apparently psyonic rock for you?@ 22:22 <~abudhabi> EduSensors? 22:23 < Arthur> !2d6+3: That's my job! 22:23 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "That's my job!": (2+3)+3. Total: 8. 22:23 <~abudhabi> You're getting actively scanned by the planet. 22:24 <~abudhabi> JunctionII: @You are the first of my agents to succeed at finding a keystone.@ 22:24 <~abudhabi> JunctionII: @Cast it towards me.@ 22:25 < Arthur> @I hope you have a way of catching it, because I don't think it'll survive a hard landing on the surface.@ 22:25 < Arthur> @Luffy, feel like wrestling a twenty ton rock out of the ship?@ 22:26 <&Luffy> @ 20 tonnes, errr no.@ 22:27 < Arthur> @We'll turn off the gravity for you.@ 22:28 * Luffy shoves the rock out the back 22:29 <~abudhabi> Very well! Vittorio points the ship to collide with the planet, Luffy shoves the rock out, Vittorio changes course not to collide with the planet. 22:29 < Arthur> "Better put us in an orbit that intersects with the surface in a couple of hours. I don't think we want to be maneuvering that rock around too much in space. Easier to just throw it out the bay and change course." 22:30 * Vittorio will do so 22:32 <~abudhabi> The rock floats gently down, accelerating as it goes, then decelerates, and apparently is caught into a hatch that closes after it. 22:33 <~abudhabi> JunctionII: @This *is* the keystone. Thank you, humans. Now I may take the fight to the Enemy once more.@ 22:33 <~abudhabi> JunctionII: @But just not yet.@ 22:33 <&Luffy> @ What the fuck @ 22:34 <&Luffy> (Luffy just watched a massive rock disapear) 22:34 <&Vittorio> "ohhhh shit.... what have we just done arthur?" 22:34 <&Vittorio> "and who is the enemy?" 22:34 < Arthur> "From what we've learned before? Not humanity. Beyond that, I really do wish I knew more." 22:35 < Arthur> @Perhaps we can help you again, though we would want rather more information, especially with regards to the nature of your enemy.@ 22:37 <~abudhabi> JunctionII: @This does not concern you. You humans are far too primitive to be of substantial help beyond what you have already rendered. You will be wise to leave orbit immediately.@ 22:37 <~abudhabi> EduSensors? 22:37 < Arthur> !2d6+3: EduSensors 22:37 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "EduSensors": (4+4)+3. Total: 11. 22:38 <~abudhabi> The planet is moving away from the gas giant, and is pulling you with it, per normal gravitic mechanics. 22:38 < Arthur> "It's jumping. I don't want to see that up close." 22:38 < Arthur> "Put us on the other side of the gas giant." 22:38 <&Vittorio> "getting us away now" 22:39 * Vittorio punches it 22:39 <~abudhabi> You start to zoom away. 22:40 <~abudhabi> Scarly: @What the hell! That moon! It can't be moving like that! That's impossible!@ 22:40 <&Vittorio> @bet you 1000 credits@ 22:40 <~abudhabi> Reeders: @Don't take that bet, son.@ 22:40 < Arthur> @Just to clarify, this is classified and all. Best if you forget it happened really.@ 22:41 <&Vittorio> @damned it Reeders, why wont you let me scalp a guy when he's begging for it@ 22:43 <~abudhabi> Shortly, you find yourselves on the other side of the gas giant. 22:44 <~abudhabi> And then the gas giant gets a brilliant corona, as if it had eclipsed the sun, for just an instant. 22:45 <~abudhabi> What's next? 22:45 < Arthur> Refuel and start heading back to imperial space. 22:45 <~abudhabi> Route? 22:47 < Arthur> Embru, Bael, Faisal, Thanber, Quare, Frenzy. 22:48 < Arthur> Mersu, even. 22:48 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Roll 'em! 22:49 < Lucas> !2d6+2+1+2 :Rollin'em all 22:49 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Rollin'em all": (6+2)+2+1+2. Total: 13. 22:49 <~abudhabi> !roll 12*0.75 22:49 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "12*0.75": 12*0.75. Total: 9. 22:50 <~abudhabi> Nine weeks, and six jumps later, you arrive at Frenzie for the Nth time. 22:51 <~abudhabi> What do you plan to do here? Refuel? Maintain? Shore leave? 22:52 < Arthur> All of the above? 22:52 <~abudhabi> Well, then, two weeks are had in port. You get some news! 22:54 <~abudhabi> Apparently, the tides have turned against the N.E.C. The Imperium apparently has some sort of superweapon they are deploying against the Capitalist Borg to great effect, and are expected to achieve complete victory any month now. 22:54 <~abudhabi> Also, Argon prices are skyrocketing for completely unrelated reasons. 22:55 < Arthur> Yes. Completely unrelated. 22:55 <&Vittorio> ((payment to crew made - marker so Lucas dosn't try and cheat me of more money)) 22:55 <~abudhabi> Finally, there's a missive for Arthur. 22:56 < Arthur> Oooh. mail. 22:57 <~abudhabi> Arthur: It's a formal Imperial summons, at your earliest convenience, to come with your retainers to the nearest of Lunion, Mora, Rhylanor or Glisten (frontline permitting). 22:57 <&Vittorio> ((retainers! hrumph)) 23:01 <~abudhabi> Right. I think I'll give y'all a week to plan, because it's late. 23:01 <~abudhabi> Hope everyone can be here next week!